bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Saeko Hiwatari
Saeko Hiwatari is a former scientist for the Shinigami Research and Development Insititute, and a skilled inventor. During Gai's raid on Soul Society, Saeko decides to join him. Appearance Saeko's black hair is sporadically arranged and juts down in all directions. She possesses eyes with a ripple-like pattern around the pupil and nine tomoe (A Japanese abstract shape (i.e. a swirl) that resembles a comma) in the three circles closest to the pupil. She wears a long, stylish open red dress (known as a Manchurian-Chinese qipao) with a golden dragon design on it. Saeko also has spiked, black shoes, and black and red thigh-high socks. Personality and Traits Saeko is a rather serious and cynical woman with no regard for emotions; however, she can on rare occasions be quite personable, mostly around her creations. She's displayed and perceived as cranky and foul-mouthed most of the time. She has a deep hatred for Eienrai, because he killed her mother and her aunt. She and Nika possess a few similar personality traits, something that most note as 'more in common than they realize', due to their impatient nature and short attention span. She also has a strong dislike of Gai, but cooperates with him because she needs Kakusei to defeat Eienrai and can't figure out how to seperate him from it. History Recent History Powers and Abilities Genius Intellect: Saeko's prowess as a scientist is frightening, and her alterations to organic and non-organic matter being second to none, even causing the normally stoic and intimidating Hizashi to shudder at the promise of an 'upgrade' from her. *'Master Scientist/Inventor': Saeko is a talented inventor and scientist, having created a number of devices or techniques to aid her in battle or otherwise. She often takes no interest in the issues of Soul Society and prefers to engage in her research when such issues arise, unless personally ordered to do otherwise by Haruko. *'Master Chemist': Saeko has otherwise been shown to be an adept chemist. *'Master Strategist': Saeko has a talent for being well prepared. She takes various precautions before engaging in personal combat with an adversary, usually studying them through her various methods in order to gain a clear advantage. She seems to always have a contingency plan if something doesn't work out the way he expects. Swordsmanship Specialist: While not masterful in swordsmanship as the rest of the main characters, Saeko is skilled enough to hold her own in a fight. Her expertise with her Zanpakutō lies in her effective use of its abilities while its in either its Shikai or Bankai release states, rather than her swordsmanship skill. She relies on those abilities or his pre-planned strategies rather than actually engaging in melee combat with her opponent. Kidō Expert: While nowhere near as skilled as Junrei, Saeko is knowledgeable in the art of Kidō, able to cast up to level 70 without incantations. Shunpo Master: Saeko is highly skilled in Shunpo, however, the incredible amount of inventions she carries around her person slows her considerably. Great Spiritual Power: Saeko has high spiritual pressure, that is released in the form of many oscillating waves. Stats Zanpakutō Kaenshiki (火炎志気 lit. Blaze Dertermination) is the name of Saeko's Zanpakutō. When sealed, Kaenshiki takes the form of a crimson katana. Trivia Category:Characters Category:Persona Superior Deus Category:Female Category:Original Characters